I Know You Love The Song But Not The Singer
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Summary: It happens night after night and Regina lets it. She lets it in spite of what she knows. Oneshot. SwanQueen. NSFW.


_I Know You Love The Song But Not The Singer _

_Summary: It happens night after night and Regina lets it. She lets it in spite of what she knows. Oneshot. SwanQueen. NSFW._

_(Title comes from the Placebo song 'I Know') _

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Night after night it happens. Regina lets it happen. She knows she shouldn't and that she should put a stop to it but she can't. She can't because she craves Emma's touch. She craves every second that she gets to spend with Emma. She fell fast and hard for Emma and so she lets this happen. Tonight will be no exception.

Regina swirls her glass in her hand knowing that Emma will appear soon. She always does like clockwork. She comes and then once they're done she leaves. Regina prays and hopes that one night Emma won't but she always does.

There's a knock on the door. So formal. It's always like this. Regina knows why Emma comes here. This all began four months ago. There was a night of drinking which led to kissing and then more. Since then Regina has become addicted to Emma. She wants more. She needs more. She doesn't get it because Emma comes here for one thing only.

There's no small talk. No peremptory chat. Emma looks Regina up and down with a lustful grin before quickly pulling her in for a kiss. For Emma this isn't about feelings. It's about a raw passion that she can't seem to live without. Emma can't stop herself from coming back for more of that passion and the magic they create together.

The problem is that her walls aren't down. Regina's are and she knows how she feels. She also knows how Emma feels and it hurts. It makes her heart ache every second of every day but she doesn't stop this from happening. She gives into the passionate kisses and touches and lets herself be with Emma because right now this is all she gets.

She pulls Emma closer deepening the kiss. She pours everything into it. All her love. All her passion. Everything she feels for Emma she puts into her fervent kisses. Lips meet needily and hungrily. Tongues swipe against lips before slipping through and dancing with each other. The kisses continue as the two women make their way upstairs. Each night Regina walks slower to make these kisses last. It's never long enough.

They reach the room and Regina watches as Emma slips off her own clothes and she takes in every inch of bare skin revealed to her. _Beautiful_ she thinks as she stares at Emma. The blonde steps closer to her and begins undoing the buttons of Regina's silk blouse. The slightest touch sends goosebumps rippling across Regina's heated skin. She can feel wetness pooling in her panties already. She craves more of Emma's touch and she gets it. Emma pulls the shirt off her shoulders before quickly removing her bra.

Emma smiles when she sees that Regina's nipples are already hard as stone. She twists one and Regina moans and like that their song begins. It's a soundtrack of moans and whimpers and whispered cries that accompany their movements. It's a song Regina knows Emma loves. She knows from the way that Emma's motions are quickened with every sound she makes.

Emma looks down at Regina's pencil skirt before sliding it down long tanned legs. Regina's already barefoot having removed her shoes in preparation for this evening. Her panties are tugged down next and just like that Emma moves them over to the bed. Regina quickly rolls them so she's on top before grinning down at Emma.

In these moments she can forget. It's in this time with Emma that she can forget her reality and exist in the moment with the woman she secretly loves. She doesn't think about what will happen after. She loses herself in Emma and dips her head to lavish attention on Emma's perky breasts. She wraps her tongue around one nipple whilst using her fingers to tease and pinch the other. Emma's moans fill the air. A whispered "Regina" fuels the fire in Regina's core and she slides her body lower until she sees Emma's centre.

The sight of Emma's arousal sends a shiver down Regina's spine and she parts Emma's legs so she can sit between them. Regina blows teasingly against Emma's hardened clit and Emma's hips buck up. The blonde looks at her impatiently, "Regina come on," she whines.

Regina smiles wickedly at her before lapping up some of Emma's delicious juices. She moves her tongue around prolonging Emma's arousal but not giving her the friction she desperately needs. When Emma moans and whimpers again Regina thrusts two fingers into a pulsing centre. She can feel Emma's walls contracting around her and she knows that soon they'll reach the reason why Emma is here.

She thrusts slowly at first before Emma begins to roll her hips to meet Regina's fingers. As Emma's hips move Regina adds another finger and thrusts quicker. She can tell Emma is close. She just needs a little more and so Regina sucks Emma's clit into her mouth. A few more thrusts later and Emma cries "Regina" as she comes all over Regina's hand.

Regina savours the taste lapping up as much as possible before lifting her head so can look at Emma. When she falls over the edge into orgasm Emma always looks so blissed out and peaceful. Regina wishes she could see Emma look like that more often. As Emma comes down from her high Regina removes her fingers.

Emma whines at the loss before she slips her hand between Regina's legs. She smiles at the wetness she finds before quickly thrusting into Regina. Regina moans as soon as she feels Emma's fingers slide inside of her. She's been wanting this all night and she knows she's already close. All day she craves this touch. She spends her days wanting Emma and needing more of her touch.

As Emma adds in a third finger Regina gently pulls on Emma's curls until she raises her head. Once she does Regina pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Emma thrusts rapidly into her and as a thumb finds her throbbing clit she tumbles over the edge. As her orgasm overtakes her their lips part and Regina's moans fill the air. "Emma," she whimpers as she rests her head against Emma's shoulder.

Every night they come together in passion letting their lust for each other take over for an hour or so. Regina loves it. She loves feeling Emma's touch and her kisses. What Regina loves more though is the few moments after when Emma holds her as she comes down from her high. In those moments Regina can feel every inch of Emma's skin against her own. She can feel the slight touch of Emma's hand against her lower back holding her up.

Then it ends.

There's a kiss to her forehead and suddenly that warmth and closeness disappears from her once more. Emma slips on her clothes quickly as Regina watches.

"Tomorrow?" Emma asks and in spite of knowing she shouldn't Regina nods. Then Emma goes. She walks out the door and out of the mansion until tomorrow night.

It's like this night after night. It will be like it tomorrow and that thought makes Regina cry into knees. She looks at the sheets crumpled around her from their actions. If she shuts her eyes she can still imagine Emma's touch. When she opens her eyes harsh reality hits her.

Regina knows.

She knows that Emma loves the song they create together. She just doesn't love Regina.

A few months ago that didn't bother Regina. Then she let her walls down and realised how she truly felt about Emma. She knows she should put a stop to this. She knows all it does is hurt but she can't. Even with the knowledge of what this is to Emma weighing heavily on her heart she can't bring herself to put a stop to the only time she gets with the woman she loves.

Regina knows how she feels. She knows how Emma does too. In spite of all that she knows that come tomorrow night she'll be back here alone wishing Emma could love the singer as well as the song.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
